


Warped Cup

by DHKroeger18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHKroeger18/pseuds/DHKroeger18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kelley O’Hara is enjoying her life. She plays for the USWNT, has an amazing girlfriend. What happens when she gets thrown into an alternate universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story idea that's been stuck in my head for a while. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 (Kelley’s POV):  
I step off of the team bus, smelling the air around me. The smell of fresh cut grass fills my nostrils causing me to smile. I spot the pitch to my left and start following the rest of my team mates. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I look up to see my girlfriend, Hope Solo, smiling down at me.   
“I’ve been calling you Kell.” Hope says pecking my cheek. I snuggle into her side as we walk towards the pitch.  
“Sorry, I was lost in my own world.” I say, grinning up at Hope.  
“You’re always in your own world.” Pinoe says, running by me. I see Abby following closely behind Pinoe.  
“Ignore Megan, Kelley. She knows if she causes trouble she won’t have any fun tonight.” Hope gags next to me as Abby laughs. Megan looks at Abby, her jaw slacked.  
“But baby I am being good. I am being good at being funny!” I roll my eyes as Megan and Abby start to banter back and forth. Hope just chuckles as we finally reach the pitch. Jill and Dawn tell us to split up into are groups and start our stretches. I go over with my fellow defenders to start stretching. I look around as the rest of my team mates start their stretches. Tobin catches my eyes and starts to make funny faces at me. I make funny faces back causing us to laugh and have a funny face contest during our stretching period. The sound of the whistle breaks our contest as the entire team jogs over to Dawn.  
“Alright ladies, we’re going to start with a light scrimmage. Hope, Kelley, Julie, Kling, Lauren, Carli, Tobin, Sydney, and Abby is team one. Ashlyn, Ali, Christie, Lori, Shannon, HAO, Pinoe, A-Rod, and Alex is team two. Alyssa, Whitney, Becky, Morgan, and Press are part of team three. Team one and team two players will be mixed in with team three. Team one and team two, set up.” Dawn releases us as we head to our spots on the pitch. Hope gives a Julie, Kling, and I a quick talk and then tells us to set up. Dawn blows the whistle and we start the scrimmage. Pinoe is bringing the ball up the pitch and kicks the ball up to A-Rod. A-Rod tries to score, but Hope saves it. Hope rolls it out to Kling, who kicks it to me. I take the ball up the opposite side of the pitch and cross the ball to Tobin. Tobin crosses the ball to Sydney. Ashlyn catches Sydney’s attempted goal and rolls the ball out to Ali. This goes on for a little bit, with no one scoring. We switch out a couple of players and now we are playing team three and Ali, Shannon, HAO, and Alex. Alyssa punts the ball up the pitch. HAO manages to get a hold of the ball and runs up the right side of the pitch. I slide tackle HAO, causing a free kick in our scrimmage. HAO takes her free kick, sending the ball into the air. I go to head the ball away, but instead I collide heads with Ali. I feel myself hit the ground as blackness surrounds me. In the distance I can hear my team mates calling my name, but I can’t respond. Everything goes silent, leaving me in the unknown.

BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ  
I groan, opening my eyes. My head is pounding and my body is sore from head to toe. I try to recall what had happened, but all I remember is the world going black around me. I sit up and look outside. It’s dark out, which means I must’ve been out for a while. BUZZZ BUZZZ. I glance over to see my phone lighting up. I notice a text from…Carm? I don’t know a Carm. I check the text, my eyebrows narrowing in confusion.  
Kell!!! You and Sincy need to get down here now!!! WE are going to party!!! Erin also says she’s sorry for throwing you in the pool today. Now get your butts down here now! Love you! – Carm  
I reread the text over and over again. Carm? Erin? Sincy? The only time I think of Sincy is when everyone is talking about CanWNT’s Christine Sinclair. I look over my shoulder to see a body curled up in the bed sheets I was just currently under. Thinking it’s Hope, I snuggle into their side, a smile gracing my lips.  
“Mmmm Kell…What time is it?” My eyes shoot open. This isn’t Hope. This person’s accent is thicker and quieter. I look at the so said person and practically fall off of the bed. I was just snuggling into CanWNT’s Christine Sinclair. “Kell? What’s the matter baby?” Baby? What the actual crap?  
“Ummmm…I just had a crazy dream that’s all…Carm texted me saying we are going out.” Christine snorts and stretches. She grins at me and motions for me to come over to her. I gulp and stand up, making my way to sit next to her. I sit down and smile at her. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls us down onto the bed. I squeak while Christine laughs. Thousands of thoughts are running through my head as I lay here with Christine.  
“We’re going out huh? Well then I guess we should grace the rest of the team with our presence shouldn’t we Miss O’Hara?” I nod at Christine, afraid that my words will fail me. She laughs and kisses me on the lips. Okay, now what the hell? She gets up and goes into the bathroom, leaving me on the bed to get lost in my thoughts. All I can think right now is what the actual crap is going on and how in the hell did I end up with Christine Sinclair?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Hearing the shower start in the bathroom of our hotel room causes me to start panicking. I scroll through my phone looking for all of my team mates contacts but can’t find any of them. Instead, I find the entire CanWNT hogging up most of my contacts. There’s no Alex, no Tobin, no Hope…Hope?! Oh my god, I just technically cheated on my girlfriend. I dial Hope’s number, since I’ve memorized it. The phone rings before the line is picked up.  
“Hello?” A guy’s voice comes through sounding groggy. I pull the phone from my ear and glare at it. I place it back to my ear, praying my words will come to me.  
“Hi, this is Kelley. Is Hope there?” The guy mumbles something incoherent, shuffling noises being heard through the phone.  
“This is Hope.” I gasp, my breathing picking up.  
“Hope…it’s Kelley. Where are you? Why am I at a hotel with the CanWNT?”  
“Kelley? As in O’Hara? How did you get my number and why are you calling me?” Now I’m really starting to panic. Hope doesn’t know me as her girlfriend? Does she even remember what had happened earlier today?  
“Um…I borrowed it from one of the Canadian players…”  
“You mean your team mates O’Hara? I still don’t understand why you decided to play for Canada when the USWNT offered you a great deal, but hey whatever floats your boat. Listen, I need to get back to sleep since it is only a couple of weeks till the World Cup. Keep your thoughts in check O’Hara.” With that said, the line goes dead. I can feel my eyes bugging out of their sockets. I play for the CanWNT?! I hear the shower shut off, so I quickly delete the call to Hope and look around to throw on something nice to wear. Christine emerges from the bathroom wearing a pair of washed out jeans, a nice black button up, and a pair of flip flops. I quirk an eyebrow at the flip flops and she sends me a look saying not to judge. I put my hands up in mock surrender and start rummaging through my bag. I pull out a nice flannel and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I rush into the bathroom and quickly change. Before I exit, I look in the mirror making sure I actually looked like myself. I was running my hands across my face when I noticed a ring on my left ring finger that wasn’t there before. I pull my hand away from my face and stare at the ring. It’s absolutely stunning. It would be exactly the kind of ring I’d want if Hope and I were to get married, but for now we are just girlfriends with the World Cup and the Olympics coming up. I continue to stare at the ring as I exit the bathroom, bumping right into Christine.  
“Sorry…I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She just laughs and pulls me in close to her, kissing my forehead. She gently pushes me out of the hotel room, her closely behind as we head down the hallway. “Wait I forgot my phone…and my wallet…and…” I trail off when I see her extending my purse out to me, along with a pair of flats. I glance down at my feet and blush when I realize I had forgotten my shoes. “Thank you.”  
“I know how you get when you’re being rushed Kell. What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn’t?” I can hear the tease in her voice, but at the word fiancé everything just stopped. I’m engaged to Christine Sinclair. I can feel a panic attack coming on, but I try to suppress it so I won’t worry Christine. Wait, since when am I worried about worrying Christine? She’s not even my girlfriend, Hope is…Well at least she was…How long was I knocked out for that I’m now engaged to Christine Sinclair? We both jump into the elevator, heading down in silence. Surprisingly the silence is comfortable though. As the elevator reaches the lobby, Christine intertwines our fingers, leading us into the lobby where the rest of CanWNT is waiting for us.  
“My squirrel friend!” I’m lifted into the air by none other than Melissa Tancredi. She starts to spin me in circles. Wait is this normal? The last time Tancredi and I had a real confrontation was at the Olympics, her hand pushing my face away. I scowl at that thought, but it’s quickly replaced by a grin when Erin McLeod steals me away from Tancredi.  
“No she’s my squirrel friend.” Erin says squeezing me into a bear hug. I gasp as I feel my lungs begging for air.  
“You threw her in the pool earlier, so she isn’t your squirrel friend at the moment.”  
“She stole my cherry.” I blush and zone out the rest of the conversation, knowing my mind went straight into the gutter. “I am sorry though Squirrel.” That brings me back to reality as I simply nod and walk back over to Christine. She wraps an arm around my waist and gives a gentle squeeze.  
“Who’s ready to party?!” I look over to see Carm Moscato approaching the team. Two bottles of tequila in her hands. Oh dear goodness this night is about to get interesting. The rest of the team whoops and hollers their approvals as we all start to head out of the hotel. All of us try to fit into two cabs, but it wasn’t working out so we had to call a third…and a fourth. Christine, Erin, Tancredi, Carm and I fit in the fourth together, Carm telling the driver to take us to some club. I watch out the window, trying to grasp my bearings, but have no luck since it’s dark outside. My mind wanders to my team mates. What are they doing right now? Do I even still exist? Are they worried about me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this happened...Hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 3 (Back at the USWNT Practice):  
Darkness. Complete darkness surrounded her. She could vaguely make out voices in the distance, calling her.  
“Kelley…Kell?” Slowly, she started to open her eyes, looking at the people surrounding her. One by one she took in the faces of the USWNT players. She could feel panic rising, slowly. The players were looking at her with concern.  
“AHHHHHHH!” A scream erupted from her throat, causing all of the players to jump back. She scrambled to her feet, looking rapidly between each player. “What the hell? Why am I here? Where’s Christine?” The USWNT players looked at her as if she had two heads.  
“Kelley.” Kelley whipped around to see that it was Tobin Heath that had spoken. “You and Ali had a collision during practice. It knocked you out.”  
“What do you mean where are you? You’re at practice.” Kelley knew that voice belonged to Abby Wambach.  
“And who’s Christine?” Kelley turns to see Hope Solo looking at her with steel eyes.  
“Ali? As in Ali Krieger? Why would I have a collision with Ali Krieger when I play for Sky Blue FC and the CanWNT? Why am I at a USWNT practice? And Christine, as in Christine Sinclair, is my fiancé.” Kelley see’s Hope’s face go from steel to broken in a fraction of a second.  
“WHAT?!?!” The USWNT players start to express their feelings toward this new knowledge.  
“You don’t play for Canada.”  
“Kelley, did you hit your head that hard?”  
“You go out with Hope.”  
“I didn’t even know you were engaged.” All of the comments were giving her a headache, so Kelley started to rub her temples. What in the world is going on? What the hell happened? The last thing Kelley remembers is her and Christine laying down to take a nap at their hotel in Vancouver.

Meanwhile in Vancouver…  
“Tonight is going to be so much fun.” I smile at Carm, who is looking at us from the front seat. “Kelley, you and I have to do body shots together again.” I grin, thinking back to my college days. I nod while Christine expresses her disdain for body shots.  
“Seriously Kell? Don’t you remember what happened last time you did body shots with Carm?” I shake my head, because I honestly, I don’t know what happened. It must be good if Christine is against it.  
“You and Christine went at it like rabbits because apparently you’re a horny drunk.” I feel my face redden while the rest of girls laugh. I must admit though I am a horny drunk. Hope can confirm that for sure…and apparently so can Christine.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t do the body shots tonight then. I mean, don’t we have practice tomorrow.” I’m trying to go along with everything, but since I really don’t know what’s truly going on I have to improvise.  
“Of course we do, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have one fun night. Please Kell?!?! I promise it will be worth it tomorrow even with a hangover at practice.” I groan as Carm starts to give me puppy eyes. I try to bury my face into Christine, so I can avoid Carm’s puppy eyes. Christine just chuckles and pulls me in close to her, well as close as she can with two other people in the backseat with us.  
“Ugh, you two are so cute together. I’m gonna get sick due to it.” Tanc says pretending to gag. Christine slaps her upper arm, attempting to frown but failing miserably.  
“Yes. Yes we are. And I’m so glad I get to call her my fiancé and I can’t wait to call her my wife.” My thoughts stop in their tracks at the word wife. When was the wedding?  
“Yeah and I can’t wait either! It’s going to be a fun and beautiful wedding. Did we decide on a date?” I try to play this casually hoping that the girls won’t notice my odd behavior.  
“Of course you set a date! It’s right after the World Cup on July 6th!” What?!?! I’m getting married in a little over a month? What does my dress look like? Where are we getting married? OMG I’m getting married…and it’s not to Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (USWNT Hotel):  
Kelley sits on her bed, glaring at the USWNT Players that are pretty much acting as guards dogs, while Abby Wambach and Hope Solo discuss with head coach Jill Ellis about Kelley.  
‘They think I’m crazy’ Kelley thinks to herself. ‘I’m not crazy…I just have no idea what’s going on…How the hell did I end up with the USWNT? Where is Christine? Where am I?’ Kelley’s thoughts are interrupted by Hope, Abby, and Jill walking into the room.  
“Okay Kelley. Can you tell me what you remember from the past 24 hours?” Jill asks her. Kelley just glares at her, planning an escape to get back to Canada. Hope glares at her, while Abby looks at her with sympathy. Kelley sighs and starts to tell everyone what had happened in the past twenty-four hours.  
“…and then Christine and I took a nap after a light training since we have a game against England next week.” Kelley says ending her twenty-four hour recap. Everyone on the USWNT stares at her, unsure of what to say. Kelley starts to fidget under the stares. She wishes Christine was here to comfort her and tell her that everything is going to be okay. She feels a trail of tears roll down her face. Great, now she looks week in front of the USWNT. Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan come over and each place an arm around Kelley’s shoulders. Kelley bursts into full out tears, the sounds of her sobs clenching at everyone’s hearts. “I just want to go home. I don’t understand anything right now. Everything is a blur since I woke up here…Please just let me call Christine. Maybe she can explain what’s going on.” Everyone looks over at Hope, who is tempted to run out of the room and start her own pitty party. She glances over at Alex and nods. Alex pulls up Christine’s phone number from her phone and dials it.  
“Hello.” Christine’s voice comes through the phone. Kelley’s lips turn into a small smile at hearing her fiancé’s voice.  
“Hey Christine, it’s Alex.” Alex says, praying Christine won’t ask which Alex.  
“What’s up baby horse! Not that I’m happy to hear from you but why are you calling me?” Christine asks.  
“Ummmm….well we sort of have a problem. I’ll let Kelley explain.” Alex says handing the phone over to Kelley.  
“Kelley? Kelley O’Hara? Wait! What kind of problem?!” Kelley just stares at the phone feeling another breakdown coming. Christine didn’t realize that they were together? But Christine was the one that had proposed to Kelley. They were going to vow to spend their lives together. Kelley chucks the phone back at Alex and runs out of the hotel room, not caring where she ended up.  
“Alex? Kelley? Hello??? Anyone there?” The USWNT just stares at the door Kelley ran through, utterly confused and shocked with Kelley’s actions. Alex places the phone back to her ear and explains everything to Christine.  
“…So you’re telling me that I’m engaged to Kelley? Hope’s Kelley? What the bloody hell? Everyone knows I’m with Sophie.” Christine says, feeling a headache coming on.  
“That’s what Kelley keeps saying. Her and Ali collided heads really hard at practice, but I don’t know where she would get the idea that you and her are together.” Alex says. She hers Christine mumble and grumble.  
“Okay…Keep me updated Alex and just keep Kelley in sight. I’ll talk to you soon.” Christine hangs up the phone. Alex places her phone in her pocket and looks at her team mates. Hope storms out of the room, not giving anyone a second glance.  
“So…What do we do now?” Megan asks. Everyone just shrugs and sits down thinking of what they should actually do.

Vancouver (the next day)…  
“Good morning ladies! Who’s ready for some training?” John Herman asks us, smirking. He knew we went out last night, but didn’t stop us. Evil man…evil evil man. All of us groan and try to shield our eyes from the sun. He just laughs before continuing to give us instructions. “Ladies! I want you to split into groups of 4-5 and work on some passing. Make sure your group isn’t all defenders or all forwards. Mix it up! Let’s go!” All of us trudge to different parts of the field. It hits me like a ton of bricks that this is my first ever CanWNT practice…that’s a little weird not going to lie.  
“I call Kelley!” I look over my shoulder to see Karina LeBlanc grab my arm and start dragging me in the opposite direction I was heading. I feel another person grab onto my other arm and pull me in the other direction.  
“No! I call Kelley! I have to make up for throwing her in the pool.” Of course it would be Erin. The two goal keepers constantly play tug-a-war with my arms, making me wince. Holy shit I didn’t realize how strong these two were. I finally feel my arms fall to my side, looking over to see Karina and Erin look like naughty children. I glance behind me to see Christine and Tanc frowning. I make my way over to Christine and Tanc, thankful that I wasn’t a tug-a-war rope anymore.  
“We call Kelley!” Christine and Tanc say, dragging me away from the goal keepers. Kaylyn Kyle joins our group as we start our passing session. Tanc passes to me, I pass to Christine, Christine passes to Kaylyn, and Kaylyn pass to Tanc. This continues on for a little bit before Carm decides to come interrupt us and play monkey in the middle. Carm quickly intercepts my pass, landing me in the middle. Tanc and Christine are set to keep the ball away from me, making me start to pout. Oh, maybe I can pull the upset fiancé card. I internally smirk when Christine kicks the ball pass me to Kaylyn. I pout to Christine and walk up to her.  
“Baby, I want the ball.” I say wrapping my arms around Christine’s neck. She stutters over her words completely missing the ball that flew past her head. I quickly let go and get the ball, smirking at Christine. “You’re in the middle baby!”  
“Fucking tease.” Christine says, making her way to the middle. I can see the playfulness behind her eyes as we continue on with our monkey in the middle. Not going to lie, I think I could survive here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (USWNT Hotel):   
Kelley sits on the roof of the hotel the USWNT is staying at, thinking about everything that is going on. Apparently she plays for the USWNT, Hope Solo is her girlfriend, and her fiancé doesn’t remember her. ‘This is so messed up’ Kelley thinks to herself. Kelley gets so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear the door to the roof open up or her fellow teammate approach her.

“I’m sorry about practice.” Kelley jumps and turns to face Ali Krieger. “It’s my fault that all of this is happening. Hope really loves you Kelley and it’s hurting her to hear you say that you aren’t in love with her.” Kelley sighs and looks up at Ali.

“I forgive you for practice…even though I don’t remember it.” Kelley says, scuffing her feet on the roof. “As for Hope…I can’t love her, at least I don’t think I can. I’ve been in a relationship with Christine for so long and now it’s being ripped away from me. Christine doesn’t remember me, she doesn’t remember how she proposed to me, doesn’t…doesn’t remember anything.” Kelley feels another round of tears coming. Ali sits down next to Kelley and hugs her tight, letting Kelley cry. “I’m not crazy…I know everyone thinks I am, but I’m not…”

“I believe you Kel…everything is going to be okay and we’ll figure out what’s going on. Maybe, we can get Christine to come out here to help you.” Ali suggest. Kelley shakes her head and presses her face into Ali’s neck.

“She doesn’t remember me Ali…” Kelley sighs again, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. “…I just don’t understand what’s happening. Why now? I’m supposed to get married July 6th and now…I just don’t know…How’s Hope?”

“Honestly…she’s heartbroken. She doesn’t understand because you both have been together since 2012. During the Olympics, you guys got extremely close and you’re very persistent. Hope tried to get out of being in a relationship with you, but you fought for you guys.” Ali says, looking at Kelley. “I think you guys need to talk…even though you don’t remember Hope, she remembers you. Now come on, we have to go to practice Miss-I-Play-For-Canada! Time for you to play for the USWNT.” Ali helps Kelley up and the two of them head back into the hotel to meet their teammates to go to practice.

Vancouver…

“Christine! Stop sucking face with your fiancé and come play Head’s Up with us!” Diana shouts through our hotel door. I laugh and look at Christine, who is glaring at the door, her left hand gripping my waist. I snuggle back into her and play with the hem of her shirt. She places her right hand on my hand that is playing with her shirt. I look up at her and notice her eyes staring intently at me. 

“What?” I ask, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

“You only play with my shirt when you have something on your mind. Usually it’s serious.” Christine says. I fidget under her gaze and sigh. I know I would have to explain to Christine everything, but I was hoping it would be later than sooner. “What’s going on Kel? Are you worried about getting married to soon? You’ve been acting weird for the past couple of days. I need you to talk to me.”

“…You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” I say, pulling my hand away from hers. I sit up and run a hand through my hair. “You’ll think I’m crazy.” 

“Well…” Christine starts. I gasp and slap her on the shoulder. She just laughs and takes a hold of my hand. 

“Okay…So first off…I don’t think I play for Canada.” Christine quirks and eyebrow, but motions for me to continue. “I don’t think I’m the Kelley you know…I play for the USWNT…I’m best friends with Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan…I’m also dating Hope Solo…” I look over at Christine whose face is in complete shock. “We, as in the USWNT, were scrimmaging during practice. HAO took a free kick. I went in to stop it and collided heads with Ali Krieger…then I woke up here…When you took your shower that night, I called Hope…She chewed me out…She doesn’t remember our relationship…I was scared to tell you. You’re so happy and I just didn’t want to ruin everything for you. I promise you I’m not crazy, but I don’t want you to fall in love and marry the wrong Kelley.” I stop speaking and glance at Christine. I can see tears running down her cheeks. “I don’t want to hurt you Christine, but I feel that you do deserve the truth…I’m going to…go talk to Erin…It might be best if we have some space while you process all of this.” I go to get up, only for Christine to stop me. She looks at me for a minute before sighing. 

“You’re telling the truth?” She asks. I nod as she sighs. She stands up and runs her hands through her hair. “Okay…I believe you Kelley…I just need to know…Are you 100% sure that you aren’t sick or something?” I nod again and grab onto her hand. 

“We’ll get your Kelley back Christine. I’m sorry I’m not yours, but if I was I would be the happiest girl on the planet. Like seriously?! Who gets to say that they are marrying THE Christine Sinclair?!” Christine laughs and pulls me into a hug. She lets out a sob and I wrap my arms around her. “It’s going to be okay…I promise it’ll be okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Vancouver):   
After telling Christine everything and letting her breakdown, both of us agree to still portray our roles as lovers. Going to Diana’s room, I ask Christine about her Kelley. She tells me it’s pretty much me, except I play for Canada (and I’m with her instead of Hope).

“So apparently I’m still just me?” I ask, stopping in front of Diana’s room. Christine nods and I pout. “Damn, I was hoping to be a badass or something.” Christine laughs and places a kiss on my forehead. 

“We all know you’re too adorable to be a badass.” I gape at Christine while she knocks on Diana’s door, trying not to laugh at my face. Diana answers and tells us we need to set some ground rules. Christine shrugs and walks past Diana.

“Kel? You coming or are you just going to gape like a fish the rest of the day?” Diana asks. I shut my mouth and glare at Christine’s back. Diana notices and quirks an eyebrow, telling me to explain.

“Apparently I’m too adorable to be a badass…” I mumble. “Am I too adorable?”

“Woah woah! Do not get me involved in this squirrel! Last time someone got involved, I swear Christine was going to go all scary dragon or something like that on them. Now, stop thinking about being a badass and come play HeadsUp!” Diana drags me into her room, all while explaining the rules and teams to the entire team. Diana places Christine and I on opposite teams, saying we need to break free from each other for a little bit and get some air. I turn red at this, while everyone else just laughs.

“You’re going down baby!” I state to Christine, throwing in a wink. She throws her head back and laughs.

“Oh really? And what happens if my team wins?” I knew Christine and I were treading dangerous water with our remarks, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop. After all, I’m actually very competitive (not as competitive as Alex though…Sheesh she’s really competitive). 

“Seriously, we split you both up onto two separate teams and this is what happens? Ugh, Christine you’re fiancé is way too competitive. And you just had to go and fire to the fire.” Kaylyn says, playfully smacking Christine on the back of the head. 

“Not my fault I’m competitive…”I reply, grinning. “My fiancé is a terrible influence on me when it comes to competitiveness.” Christine’s jaw drops and the entire team busts into laughter. “If my team wins, then your team has to do all of our laps and clean up the field at the next practice.” Christine and her team start to argue, but I hold up my hand to silence them. “Christine if your team wins, which they won’t, what shall myself and my team do?” Christine thinks about it, then confronts Tanc. They talk back and forth for a couple of minutes before looking back my way. 

“Okay! Baby, if my team wins, you and the rest of your team have to pay for the team dinner tonight and run the beep test for us.” I groan, along with my teammates at the thought of the beep test. I look over to Erin who nods and cracks her knuckles.

“You have a deal sweet thang!” I say with my best southern accent, noticing the blush that rises along Christine’s neck. Well looks like I found another weakness.

USWNT Practice…

“Alright ladies keep it moving! That’s it!” Jill shouts from the sidelines, as the girls practice. Kelley groans and falls to her knees when Jill finally blows the whistle, signaling the end of practice. ‘I need to be 100% if I’m going to be able to keep up with this team’ Kelley thinks, pushing herself off of the ground. An arm slings around her shoulder and pulls her into a headlock.

“Squirrely, that was an awful practice!” Ashlyn Harris states, giving Kelley a noogie. “I’m gonna need you to jump on the better practice train like ASAP!” Ashlyn let’s Kelley go, all the while laughing at Kelley. Kelley shoots a glare at Ashlyn, but that just set’s Ashlyn off even more. Ali whacks her girlfriend on the arm, causing Ashlyn to stop laughing. Kelley internally does a happy dance, linking arms with Ali, leaving Ashlyn to her lonesome. “O’Hara you better not steal my girlfriend from me!”

“But Harris, she’s so pretty and thoughtful, and oh she knows just what I like.” Kelley says, laughing at Ashlyn’s face, failing to notice Hope behind her quirking an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

“Don’t worry baby. I love you too much!” Ali says, rushing over to her girlfriend and giving her a sloppy kiss on the lips. Kelley laughs and turns to find Hope looking at her. They stare at each other for a minute, before Kelley moves closer to Hope.

“We need to talk later.” Kelley says. “I’m not breaking up with you because I don’t want your Kelley to come back all confused, but we do need to talk about all of this.” Hope just looks at her and nods, silently walking away. Kelley sighs and walks over to Tobin and Alex. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Tobin asks, wrapping Kelley into a hug.

“You have no idea.” Kelley says. “Has Christine called one of you by chance?”

“She texted me earlier.” Alex replies. “She’s going to come out here and let you, her, and Hope sit down and talk. Are you sure you want to do this Kelley? You know, Hope’s very protective of you.”

“I’m sure.” Kelley says, nodding to convince herself. “I’m just hoping Christine and your Kelley are getting along.”

“Oh for sure they will! Kelley O’Hara, you are still the same as our Kelley. Persuasive, energetic, squirrel whisper, etc.” Tobin remarks, slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder. “And still a dork!”

“Rude!” exclaims Kelley, following Tobin and Alex onto the bus. ‘I was hoping to be some sort of badass.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now, but at least I got my computer back!

Chapter 7 (USWNT Hotel):  
As the USWNT pull up to their hotel, Kelley notices a familiar silver 2 door Jeep Wrangler.

‘At least something hasn’t changed’ Kelley thinks to herself, hopping off of the bus. Tobin and Alex are following closely behind her, giving each other knowing looks. Christine came a little earlier than expected. As the team enters the lobby, Kelley’s face slightly lights up before turning into a heartbroken expression. Christine had brought Sophie with her and the broke Kelley’s heart slowly. ‘This isn’t my Christine. This isn’t my Christine. This isn’t my Chr-‘

“Kelley?” Kelley looks up to see Christine looking at her as if she was about to break. Kelley slowly does and results to sobbing. Christine wraps Kelley up in a protective hug, letting Kelley free her emotions. “It’s okay Kelley…It’s okay.” Christine looks over to see Hope glaring at her, but she sends a nod towards Christine. They both know that they’ll have to talk to Kelley about this and figure out what is truly going on. For now though, just making sure Kelley didn’t fully lose it was their top priority.

“I’m sorry.” Kelley says, slowly pushing herself away from Christine. “Hey Sophie…” Sophie just laughs at Kelley and pulls her into a hug.

“What are we going to do with you O’Hara?” Sophie asks. Kelley just shrugs and hugs Sophie back. Kelley feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see Hope giving her a slight smile. 

“We should probably take this out of the lobby. As much as the rest of the team should know what’s going on, I think Kelley should explain it to us first.” The other three nod at Hope’s remark and together, they fill the first elevator to go up to Kelley and Hope’s room. 

Vancouver…

“Come on ladies you can do better than that!” John says, blowing his whistle to signal the end of another practice. The team trudges in, groaning at the pain rolling through their bodies. “Now as you all know, we play England later this week, so I need you all at your best. I’m giving you the next two days off to RECOVER, nothing else *cough cough* Carm *cough cough*” The team laughs at Johns attempt to not call out Carm. “So before I let you go, I heard from a little birdie that some ladies owed me a beep test.” Half of the team groaned, while the other laughed. “Well that answers my questions. Okay, those of you running the beep test get on the line. The rest of you, rest and watch.” Christine laughs into my neck as she wraps her arms around my waist.

“Sorry babe!” She says, even though I can tell she’s not really sorry. I just push her off of me and glare. This causes her to laugh harder, and my glare to turn into a pout.

“I really need to work on my badass persona.” I mumble, stepping up to the line to start the beep test. The beep comes and I slowly work myself up to a run. The beeps start to come faster (as the beep test should) and my running pace increases. Before the team knows it, it’s just myself and Erin left running. The next beep has Erin and I running as fast as we can. Unfortunately for Erin, she doesn’t make it. John tells me to keep going, making me groan. I run a couple more before my legs give out and I’m just lying on the practice field. 

“Good job O’Hara!” Tanc says, ruffling my hair.

“Ughhhhhhhhh.” I say, refusing to get up. I feel someone slowly pull me up and wrap an arm around my shoulder. I stumble slightly, but manage to walk all the way to the locker room. “Remind me to never make any more bets or deal with you.” I tell Christine as walk over to my locker. I slowly sit down and remove my cleats, socks, and shin guards. I sigh as I wiggle my toes and shake my feet slightly, before I start to completely undress and put myself into street clothes, deciding I’ll take a shower when we get back to the hotel. I can hear a few of my team mates snickering at me, but I don’t care. Christine walks up to me, noticing that I’m struggling to tie my shoes (for some damn reason) and ties them for me. “Thank you.” I say, slowly standing up. I wince as pain starts to kick in, mentally hitting myself for making a deal with Christine. I feel Christine wrap her arms around me as we walk to the team bus. We go sit in our seats and lay my head on Christine’s shoulder, allowing sleep to take me until we get to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Kelley and Hope’s Hotel Room): Christine, Sophie, and Hope sit on Hope’s bed, watching as Kelley stares at them. Kelley bites her lip, choking back a sob before taking a deep breath and explaining everything to the girls. As Kelley tells them her life story, Hope and Christine glance over at each other while Sophie rubs her temples.

“Kelley…I’m going to interrupt you for a minute.” Christine says cautiously. She knows that Kelley is in a fragile state of mind and doesn’t want to set her off into another sobbing session. “Are you 100% positive that you and I dated?” Kelley looks at Christine, her jaw slack.

“Does it look like this is something I’d lie about? Do you think I wouldn’t be telling you this if I didn’t know that you and I were ENGAGED!” Kelley shouts, tears attempting to pour out of her eyes.

“Kell, calm down.” Hope says pulling Kelley in between her and Christine. “Christine isn’t saying you’re lying. I’m not saying you’re lying…even though I really wish you were. We are just really concerned that maybe you took Ali’s hit a little too hard and it’s jogged your memory or maybe you dreamed this and it’s now taking a toll on you.” Kelley looks between Hope and Christine and shoots a glance over at Sophie. Kelley feels very envious of Sophie at that moment, but she couldn’t let that show.

“I’m 110% positive that what I’m telling you is the truth and the whole truth. Christine, you and I met on the CanWNT…Tanc and Erin actually set us up. They locked us in a hotel room and told us to release all of the sexual tension that was rolling off of us…We didn’t do anything that night other than talk and you asked me out on a date.” Kelley says, her eyes dazing over. Sophie starts to snicker, earning glares from Christine and Hope.

“Oh come on! Tanc and Erin would totally say something like that if they were hooking up team members with one another!” Sophie exclaims. Christine cracks a smile, while Hope just shakes her head. “Alright, I’m going to go hangout with Captain America. I think it’ll be easier on Kelley if I wasn’t in the room for the rest of this.” Sophie leaves, allowing Kelley to breakdown again.

“Kelley…where did we go on our date?” Christine asks. Hope glares at Christine, but Christine waves her off. Kelley sniffles before looking at Christine.

“We went to a brewery in Vancouver. It was on the water and we were in Vancouver for a game. After, we went to the science museum to satisfy our scientist sides, at least that’s what you said. We went back to the team hotel after and you told me that I had to be prepared for a second date…We were in Portland for our second date.” Kelley wipes her tears before playing with her fingers. “Do…do you recall any of it?”

“…I don’t Kell…It sounds like we did have an awesome first date though!” Christine tries to sound enthusiastic for Kelley’s sake, but Kelley sees right through Christine’s façade. “Look Kelley…why don’t I stay here in camp with you guys for a few days to get you back on a good path. Hope…she’s your girlfriend and I truly believe that you and her need to reconnect, but you won’t be able to do that if I’m standing in your way. I’ll stay these next few days, but I’ll have to leave after…Will this help at least a little bit?” Kelley nod’s her head, her face showing defeat. 

“Hope…I’m sorry that you’re being put through this.” Kelley says, looking over at Hope. Hope wipes away the tears that had started to fall from her eyes before pulling Kelley into a hug. 

“It’s okay my squirrel. I know you won’t say it, but I really do love you and I promise I’ll help you through all of this…even if it’s hurting me.” Hope says, holding onto Kelley like she’ll sink through the bed. “You and me squirrely!”

Vancouver…

“Kelley…Kelley…Kell…Kell…baby…baby…” I slowly open my eyes and look to my left. Christine is looking at me, her arms outstretched. “We’re back at the hotel. I didn’t want to carry you off of the bus.”

“Christine Sinclair! You decided to wake me up instead of carrying me? We are getting married in less than two months. You do realize that you will be carrying me on our wedding day?” I say giving her a pout. She laughs and kisses my lips.

“I know, but today isn’t our wedding day! You have to walk today Miss O’Hara!” Christine runs down the aisle of the bus, laughing like a maniac. Well that’s a side of Christine Sinclair you don’t see every day.

“BABBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” I whine, my arms outstretched. “My feet hurt!” Christine turns around to look at me, and shakes her head. She walks back up the aisle and pulls me up to my feet.

“Now walk O’Hara!” She says giving me a light push in front of her. I slowly trudge off the bus, Christine on my heels as we walk back into the hotel. The rest of the team is waiting for us in the lobby.

“So…did you get a little rowdy on the bus O’Sincy?!?!” Carm asks, wiggling her eyebrows. I feel my face turn red as Christine swats Carm on the arm.

“Mind your business Moscato!” Christine says, dragging me towards the elevator. We get into the next available elevator and go up to our floor.

“Baby, do you have the key?” I ask as we get to our room. Christine stares at me before pulling the key out of her bag. She opens the door and walks in. I follow behind her, locking the door after it shuts. I turn around to see her staring at me.

“What?” I ask, throwing my gear onto the bed.

“We decided to keep up our couple façade in front of our team mates. You called me baby out in the hallway.” Christine says. I go to argue, but no words leave my mouth. Christine is 100% right. “I’m not complaining, I just…you’re the one that said that you didn’t want me falling in love with the old Kelley. It’s sort of hard not to when you still act like my Kelley…”

“Hey…if it makes you uncomfortable we can tell the team that we…decided not to get married yet and to wait it out…that way we can figure everything out…I don’t want you to fall in love with me when you’re in love with the other Kelley. I got caught up in all of this too. I have to still consider Hope’s feelings…even though she doesn’t remember me.” I walk up to Christine and give her a hug before disappearing into the bathroom to take a shower. I jump into the shower and start washing my hair. I think about how Hopes doing, how my USWNT team mates are doing, how Christine’s Kelley is doing, how in love I am with Hope, how I’m starting to fall for Christine. I drop the bottle of shampoo in my hands and stare at the tile wall in the shower. I just realized that I’m falling for Christine. And I’m still with Hope.


End file.
